T'as rien d'autre à faire ?
by Numphea
Summary: Quand James s'ennuie et qu'il ne trouve rien de mieux que de venir embêter son petit frère. Slash comme d'habitude.


**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

**Rating : **K+ parce que ça parle de slash mais pour le coup il n'y a rien de chez rien.

**Paring/Personnages : **Albus (le jeune hein ! Pas le vieux !)/Scorpius, James

**Warning :** Même s'il y a autant de chose qu'au pays des Bisounours ça reste du slash donc si vous n'aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !

**Note :** Pour ceux qui aurait lu mes deux fics sur Supernatural, ce One-Shot a été écrit sur le même principe. C'est à dire que suite à une phrase trouvée sur un site (je sais plus lequel, si vous vous connaissez dites le moi !), je me suis amusée à écrire ce petit texte très court.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi, même si j'adorerais ! Et le phrase « Je le fais parce que je n'ai rien à faire » (en italique dans le texte) n'est pas à moi non plus. Il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer et cette histoire pour me réconforter, c'est triste !

Bref maintenant que tout ça c'est fait, place à l'histoire !

* * *

**T'as rien d'autre à faire ?**

Albus et Scorpius profitaient du calme de la bibliothèque anormalement déserte pour faire leurs devoirs tout en faisant parfois quelques pauses baisers entre deux phrases écrites sur la potion de Félix Félicis, leurs mains toujours jointes sous la table.

Mais ils furent soudainement interrompus lorsque la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque alla rencontrer le mur avec violence quand elle s'ouvrit.

- Mr Potter ! Ce n'est certainement pas une façon d'ouvrir une porte ! s'insurgea Mrs Beck, la bibliothécaire.

- Désolé Mrs Beck, je ne le referai plus, promis !

Cette mini dispute eut le don de faire sursauter les deux jeunes amants.

- Qu'est-ce que James vient faire ici ? chuchota Scorpius.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, lui répondit Albus dans un murmure.

Au moment où James arriva près d'eux, le couple se lâcha la main rapidement.

Le Gryffondor s'affala sur le banc en face des deux verts et argents en souriant de toutes ses dents, faisant s'allumer un panneau danger dans un coin de la tête d'Albus.

- Alors les inséparables, on fait ses devoirs par un temps aussi radieux ?

- Laisse-nous tranquille, James ! Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire que de venir nous pourrir la vie ? Un match amical de Quidditch ? Une blague débile avec tes amis ? N'importe quoi d'autre que d'être ici ! s'exclama Albus avec une certaine once de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Justement, _je le fais parce que je n'ai rien à faire_ ! Isaac est avec sa petite-amie et je me retrouve seul et abandonné ! se lamenta l'aîné des Potter.

- Oh ! Pauvre martyre ! fit son frère ironiquement. Et tu ne peux pas t'en trouver une, de petite-amie, au lieu de venir nous importuner comme ça ?

- Et c'est celui qui n'en a jamais eu qui me dit ça ? ricana le rouge et or.

- Et qui te dis que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? s'insurgea le plus jeune fils des Potter.

A ces mots, James eut l'air surpris. Il regarda fixement son petit frère avant de tourner la tête vers Scorpius puis de revenir sur Albus.

- Non ! Vous deux ? s'exclama finalement James avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais non ! Mais...mais pas du tout ! balbutièrent les deux Serpentards, tous deux rougissant.

Tandis que les deux amis essayaient tant bien que mal de se défendre contre les suppositions pas si inexactes du Gryffondor, celui-ci se leva et, toujours souriant avec moquerie, se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon bah ! Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux ! lança-t-il en courant vers la porte.

- James ! James, reviens ici ! s'écria Albus en s'élançant à sa suite. James !

Albus pourchassa ainsi son frère à travers les couloirs de l'école, Scorpius le suivant tranquillement, désespéré par l'attitude de son petit-ami et du frère de ce dernier.

- Albus aime Scorpius ! Albus aime Scorpius !

- James !

**FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

Comme d'habitude c'est court ! Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ça me fera plaisir.

Sinon j'en profite pour rapidement remercier ceux qui me laisse des reviews auxquelles je ne réponds pas toujours désolée. Mais, promis, dorénavant je vérifierai ma boîte mail plus souvent !

Bisous tout le monde,

_Numphea._


End file.
